TNT Fluffy
by Ellen1804
Summary: Fluff as fluffy as Yato's scarf.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm sorry!"

Hiyori leaned on the side of Kofuku and Daikoku's doorway, holding a medium-sized brown-leather bag. "My parents suddenly wanted to go on this honeymoon-anniversary-thing (that I don't wanna go to 'cause they're going to have ***) and I said I'd stay with a friend-"

She held up a cell phone, which was flashing a 'out of battery' sign. "Can I use your outlet?"

* * *

"Hiyoriii~! Of course you can stay~!" Yato jumped off of his chair, leaping with his arms out.

Hiyoru dodged him. He crashed into the wall. She quickly crossed the floor and plugged her phone in, and then sharply sat down at the table, dodging him again as he tried to hug her.

Kofuku set a mug of tea down on the table, pushing it towards Hiyori. She sat down too, cupping her face with her hands. "Ooh, you can stay here, Hiyori."

Yato reached out and finally managed to get a hold of Hiyori. He curled his arms around her neck and ruffled her hair. "Hiyori, you can definitely stay here for the weekend! I got the shrine and the plot in heaven and all. You can sleep on the floor- it's all for yourself."

Hiyori imagined sleeping on the cold hard floor.

"No, thank you..."

Kofuku shook her head. "Oh, no, of course we can't let you do that. Daikoku has an extra futon."

Hiyori finished off her tea. "It's fine... I think I can make it to my friend's house-"

Behind her, a beeping noise ensued, and then the voice mail clicked on automatically. After some indiscernible noises, the words started. "Iki Hiyori-chan? I-... Sorry, the connection is bad. I'm really sorry, but my mom- but the thing is, I'm on a boat right now and my house is completely empty. I'm sorry, I told you that you'd be able to come over to my house..."

"But anyway, I tried calling you but you didn't pick up. I checked it off as an emergency so you'll get this as soon as you open your phone or it charged up enough... I'll buy you smoothies for a week, I promise~!"

_Click_.

Shadows covered Hiyori's eyes.

Yato set his chin on the top of her head and grinned. "I've got an extra pillow! I won't mind giving it to Hiyori... For a price, of course."

* * *

Hiyori tossed Yato five yen and took the pillow. She thanked Kofuku and dragged the futon inside the attic room.

As she set the futon down, she noticed that he was standing up and just holding the five yen in his hand. "What's wrong? Do you want fifty yen? Did you finally raise your price?"

Yato shook his head and pocketed the coin. Even though he was ten feet away and his face was turned away, Hiyori could see that he was pouting.

Hiyori sat down on the futon and folded the blanket, set the pillow, and then fluffed it until it fatten up.

She swung bother her legs onto the soft covers, sat for a while, looking at Yato.

And then she sighed and crossed her legs. "Alright, fine."

Yato twitched.

"Get over here."

* * *

Kofuku watched as Hiyori brushed Yato's hair, his head on her lap. He had his happy face on.

"Is he always like this?"

Kofuku shook her head.

Hiyori let out a breath. "I guess Yukine was mad at him today for slacking off or something."

"I was handing out fliers and business cards." Yato murmured.

"I thought you said you'd give up on that and just start keeping the world clean of phantoms."

"But I'll never get any fans or money that way-"

Hiyori stabbed him with her hairbrush. "Ack-!"

"Yukine has a part-time job here already. He's got the money covered. I made you a shrine, remember? You'll be fine."

Yato looked away to the ceiling. "I don't know. I like helping humans, I want to help them, I want them to remember me."

Hiyori stroked his neck. "Fine, fine, keep it as a hobby." Then, she raised her head and looked up at the heavens and shouted, "how many did he kill today, Yukine?"

They waited. Nothing happened.

"Fifty-six. I killed fifty-six."

Hiyori blinked. "Wow. That many even after getting distracted? You've improved..." _Either that or Yukine was really mad at him after he slacked off..._

Yato grinned and snuggled closer. Hiyori ran her hands through his hair. "What are you, a cat?"

Yato smiled. "Meow."

Hiyori laughed.

Then they both turned to look at Kofuku as she made a tiny noise, surprised at the fact that they had completely forgotten she was there.

A blush began to creep up both of their faces.

Until they saw her expression.

Kofuku was pouting.

Hiyori blinked.

There was something about her... That reminded her of the earlier Yato.

"Oh, come on, Kofuku... Fine. Want a massage or a hair-brush?"

* * *

"..." Kaikoku glanced inside the attic room, where Hiyori was brushing Kofuku's pink hair and Yato sat grouchily on the edge of the futon, playing with a ball of yarn.

"... I wanted to brush Kofuku's hair..."

* * *

One by one the lights clicked off. Yato curled up on the edge of Hiyori's futon.

She sat up. "Aren't you gonna go up and sleep with Yukine?"

"He's mad at me. And there's nothing to sleep on up there but grass."

Hiyori put her head back down. "He knows you're just wanting something better for you guys. Remeber that one time you helped out three different guys on something really big and you go the hammock?"

Yato nodded. "It's getting more threadbare by the day. They're forgetting me already..."

Hiyori stared up at the dark ceiling. "You always let Yukine have the hammock, right?"

Yato blinked.

"Every day he comes down ready to work and you kinda just roll down with grass in your hair."

Yato curled up tighter.

Hiyori spread her arms out and sat back up, hitting Yato on the top of his head, and then tossing her jacket over him. "Fine, you can stay... But at least have something covering your stomach. If I get you sick Yukine will be mad at me too."

* * *

Yukine sat on the grass, looking at the strings and the scriptures tied to them. The hammock swung slowly back and forth behind him.

Tied between two thin elms that Yato said wouldn't support his weight.

"Stupid... I've seen you rest here every time you think I'm off on my part-time job..."

He lay down on the grass and the dirt. "How is it like every day sleeping on the dirt and grass?"

Yukine closed his eyes.

And waited.

Soon, his senses began to tingle.

He got up, and started to dig, scooping up the dirt with his hands.

And then his hands hit something hard. And no matter where he put his hands, it wouldn't end. In fact, the stone seemed to spread even over the boundaries of their land.

"... There's a big-ass rock right under this friggin' piece of shitty rip-off land... How does he even _sleep_ on this?! ! !"


	2. Chapter 2

Yato felt sunlight on his nose. He rubbed his heated face and turned away.

He pulled the nearest cloth available to him over his head and huddled nearer to the center of the futon.

And felt soft skin and something fancy and lacy pressed against his cheek. He lifted his head and stared up a Hiyori's face. You know, not the bare skin ten inches below it.

Hiyori grabbed the blanket forcefully and covered her chest. Yato, who was sleeping on the blanket, toppled off. He suddenly realized his hand was holding something, something that was unbuttoned and still warm.

"Yato? Yato?! YATO! Give me back my _shirt_! ! !"

* * *

Yukine spooned rice porridge into his mouth calmly and spewed it back out when Yato came tumbling down the stairs.

He coughed and pressed a napkin to his mouth ad Yato face-planted the floor.

Yato lifted up his face and gave Yukine a thumbs-up before he fainted.

And the next time Yato was conscious was fifteen minutes after being pushed down the stairs, when Yukine dumped a bucket of cold water/ice mix over him.

* * *

"GAAAH! ! What was that for?!" Yato sprang up, spraying water over Hiyori. He rubbed his face with his scarf. Yukine held up the wet, empty bucket and said to Kofuku, who was in the backround holding up a half-full bag of ice, "Just checkin' ta see if he kicked the bucket or not."

Yato sneezed, sniffed, and crawled towards Yato. "How can the child we made and raised be so cruel to his own guardian?! Yukine is entering his second rebellious stage~!"

"I am not! You're the kid here! I feel like a mom, dragging you around and keeping you focused! ! !"

"Hiyori, I knew this day would come, but why did it come so soon?! If I had more time with my loving child, I'd be happy~!"

"I have never been a loving child! Oi! What world is this guy living in?"

Hiyori crouched down to Yato. "I'm sure this rebellious stage would end soon, like the last one. How time flies. Just a few months ago he was sleeping in the same house and bed as I did."

"OI! WHY ARE YOU PLAYIN' ALONG?! ! ! Let him develop his long-awaited maturity, goddammit!"

* * *

"I am very sorry for pushing you down the stairs."

Hiyori lifted her head up from her apologetic stance with her hands clasped over her forehead. "I was just surprised."

Yato nodded, rice sprinkled over his cheeks. His mouth moved a little, and he waved his hands in a gesture of 'it's fine', and then he tried to swallow. He choked and turned blue, collapsing to the floor next to Yukine. Yukine ignored him and instead faced Hiyori. "What happened?"

"I don't know, but he probably thought my clothes was a blanket or something, so he pulled on them... And they came off... And then his head was on my..." *bewbs XP

Yukine's chopsticks snapped. Splinters fell into his rice. Two fires lit up in his eyes and his face tilted towards where Yato was breathing a sigh of relief at having finally got the rice ball down his throat.

"Let's push him down the stairs accidentally a thousand times."

* * *

Hiyori's tail swayed lightly behind her as she leaped over the rooftops of buildings, following the shiny black jersey of Yato and the golden hair of Yukine.

She landed on each different rooftop and searched for any noticeable phantoms, but only found a few fuzzy small ones that did nothing but give humans small colds and coughs.

By the time she was done searching out a particularly long street, Yato and Yukine were already gone to where Kofuku had predicted the next pathway to hell would open.

Hiyori hadn't been informed of where exactly that was.

She lifted her nose and sniffed.

Yato was at the park, standing at the top of the fountain.

* * *

Yato felt water spray out from under him. He reached and grabbed a handful of water, which he tossed at Yukine. "Yukine-kun! ! Don't you want to play with me?"

Yukine leaned down and dodged the water, picking up a large rock in that motion. Yukine tossed the rock over his shoulder and didn't flinch as Yato toppled backwards into the fountain, even as a giant wave of water came up and soaked him through to the skin.

He took off his shirt and straightened out the now-wet map that Kofuku had given them. He glanced at a small plastic watch on his left wrist. Then he looked up at the sky, where a shadow suddenly flew over him.

He heard a splash as Hiyori crashed into Yato and pushed him back into the fountain, just when Yato was about to climb out.

A few seconds later, Yukine heard her slip while trying to help him out and fall in as well.

He chuckled and folded up the map again. "It's surprising... That there's only one opening today, somewhere around the park... Must be a pretty big one." As he folded up the map, he glanced at his watch again.

The longer hand ticked and covered the shorter one at 12:00 a.m., exactly. And then he felt a quake slide over the ground... Coming from right behind him.

He turned around to where both Yato and Hiyori were both still in the fountain, of which the base was crumbling.

"YATO! HIYORI! ! !"

"Get the hell outta there! ! !"

Yato grabbed Hiyori and jumped out. "Ya don't need to say that twice!" Just as his feet touched the ground, the fountain behind them exploded and a horde of giant human plagues spilled out.

"Damn, those are big!"

"Sekki!" Yukine turned into two straight silver katanas and landed neatly into Yato's hands.

Hiyori jumped backwards, out of their way, followed by two fast-moving slug-like phantoms. She leaped up a streetlight pole. High above the fighting, she watched as Yato and Yukine cleaved and sliced through the giant phantom masses. The hole was smaller now but was still far from closing.

Below her, the slugs were sliced apart by Yukine's blade. In a bright flash, the phantoms disappeared.

It was like watching a light show, watching Yato destroy all of the phantoms. They disappeared faster than they poured through the hole and soon the numbers dwindled and the hole sealed up, dry of any other ayakashi.

Hiyori jumped down from the pole. Yato collapsed into a park bench and Yukine turned back into a human. Yukine swayed on his feet. "Whoa, that was one big bunch," he said. Then his knees buckled and he fell backward.

Hiyori caught him awkwardly and carried him to the bench Yato sat down in. She put him down. She sat down too and sighed. "And here I am thinking I'd tag along to help."

"Yukine's blade was sharper today." Yato said. Hiyori blinked. "Really? Good job!" Yukine was completely beat. He lay in a light doze on the bench, between Yato and Hiyori.

"It's always sharper when Hiyori's around." Yato murmured.

Hiyori smoothed Yukine's hair down. "What was that? Sorry, I didn't hear."

Yato sat up and shook his head. "Waaah! ! Today was supposed to be a fun day at the park! ! !"

Hiyori sat up too. "What?"

"We were supposed to play after killing all the ayakashiii~!"

Hiyori looked at the unconscious Yukine and then at the energetic Yato.

"And the fountain is destroyed tooo~!"

Hiyori stood up. "Well, I guess we could play for a while, just the two of us."

Yato found a small volleyball that someone forgot near the children's playground. "We can use this!"

"Alright! Yato! Serve it!"

* * *

Yukine woke up to find a head on each shoulder. Yato and Hiyori snored softly. He looked around. The sun was setting, and the sky was turning a deep shade of orange.

Yato was clutching a volleyball.

Yukine looked at their peaceful, sleeping faces. Especially Yato's stupid drooling one. He almost didn't have the heart to wake them.

Almost.

"Oi! OI! WAKE UP! WE GOTTA GO HOME!"

Yeah, that's right.

He had a home now.


	3. Chapter 3

Hiyori pulled a thin sweater over her shirt. It was the second day of her stay at Kofuku's place. And it was raining outside. The rain tapped on the window hard. Deep puddles on the sidewalk.

Somebody sure pissed off the rain god.

Perhaps by trashing a fountain that was dedicated to him in the middle of a children's park.

Yato sat on a chair two feet away from her. He sulked. "It wasn't even my fault! I don't know where the ayakashi will burst through!"

Lightning flashed outside the window. Thunder shook the building. Hiyori covered her ears. "That sounds like the center of the storm is just above us..."

Below them, the door swung open and a drenched Yukine walked through the doorway. Hiyori and Yato watched from the top of the stairs as he slowly forced the door closed against the strong wind. As he struggled, water pooled beneath his feet. When he finally snapped the lock in place, there was a good-sized puddle underneath his feet.

Hiyori ran to get the mop, and Yato ran downstairs with three towels. In three seconds, Yukine found himself at the table drinking hot , freshly brewed tea and wrapped in many layers of the biggest towels Yato could get his hands on. Behind him, Hiyori mopped up the puddle and chided Yato for walking around with shoes that he had gotten wet.

Th groceries Yukine had gotten were drenched, and some of them were squashed. Most of the lettuce had been bruised. "I'm sorry about that, Kofuku," Yukine said "I kept on slipping in the puddles on the way home." Kofuku waved her hand. "It's okay, Yukine. We'll just eat them all today!"

Kaikoku looked at all the vegetables drying out on the table. "All of this? Today?"

Kofuku tossed any plastic-wrapped products into the fridge and looked at what was left. "Yeah! We can eat all of them. Let's make salad!"

Hiyori gave Yato the mop. "I'll make vegetable soup!"

Daikoku surveyed the stuff they had out. "Alright, then... First things first... Get the goddess of bad luck out of the kitchen."

Kofuku pouted and left to pour Yukine more tea. The vegetables instantly looked a lot less bruised, and Hiyori suddenly found the pot she was searching for deep in the cupboards.

Yato walked around the kitchen innocently, ditching the mop in a corner. Daikoku immediately turned around and sent him packing. In the end, Yato sat in the corner forlornly peeling potatoes.

Hiyori tied on an apron and began to chop up the carrots.

Daikoku searched through the pile of vegetables, pausing at the awkward selections Yukine had chosen. "Peppers? Eggplant? Leeks? Ramen? Curry powder? Onions? What can we possibly make with all this?"

Hiyori grabbed them and sliced them. "Just boil 'em all together. Ramen-curry-vegetable-soup-with-eggplant... Can't be that bad."

Daikoku shrugged and set the pot on the stove, poured in water, and dumped everything on the chopping board inside. Hiyori glanced over at Yato.

Who was reducing the potatoes to strips.

"Oi! Yato, I think you're peeling too much of the potato... Like, _all_ of it!" Yukine yelled. Yato glanced up, and found himself buried in endless potato wrappings, most of which was not skin. In his hand he held the one last whole potato, which had been peeling correctly.

He stood up sheepishly. Hiyori sighed and tossed out the potato skins and took the strips, chopped them into smaller ones, and tossed them into the pot as well without a care.

As well as the whole potato.

* * *

"Well, I certainly didn't expect it to be grand cuisine, but this is just terrible."

Yato shoved Yukine aside. "He's just kidding. I'm absolutely sure that it will taste great! Right, Yukine?"

"We are going to die."

"Ahahaha!" Yato shoved a spoonful of the mysterious brown substance into Yukine's mouth. "He's just joking, of course."

Daikoku spooned out the rest of the soup-noodle-poison into the last medium-sized bowl and tossed the ladle and the pot into the sink. The five of them sat down in front of their respective "broths".

Hiyori spooned the soup and found a giant lump right in the middle of it. It had a squishy, lumpy feel. She poked it suspiciously. "I think I've found Yato's whole potato."

Kaikoku looked at his bowl. He had all the eggplant pieces, even the top, which he was absolutely sure he had chopped off and tossed out. He looked over to Kofuku's bowl, which was still steaming and bubbling despite the chilly air and the fact that it had been cooled for fifteen minutes.

Kofuku's china bowl already had three cracks in it. Her porcelain spoon wasn't doing much better. Five more minutes and she would be eating chips of fake glass and overcooked lentils.

He was sure that he had set the temperature on the stove just right. But for some _very unlucky_ reason, the fire on the stove top just lit and caught on fire, baking the bottom back of the pan to crisp and boiling the soup to muck.

Eating with the goddess of bad luck and the god of catastrophe and calamity in the same kitchen. Why don't they invite the god of rain and storms from his thundering outside as well? He might actually improve the situation.

Yukine was throwing up at the sink from the spoonful he had received from Yato. Hiyori was poking the potato to pieces. Yato gingerly placed a tiny slice of carrot on his tongue.

He chewed and swallowed. "See, that wasn't that bad..."

And then he was at the sink, hurling right next to Yukine.

* * *

Yukine and Yato sat shivering on Hiyori's futon. Outside the rain had chilled even further. Any colder and it would become hail.

"M-m-my t-t-t-teeth are ch-chattering." Yukine forced out through his mouth.

Hiyori wrapped her blanket around her shoulders even more tightly. "I thought it was going to be mildly cool today! It said so on the forecast!"

"T-tell that to the god outside." Yato murmured.

"Why are you two on my futon? Go up to your shrine!"

"Are you kidding me? If he's doing this in the human world, where our power is limited, our god's realm must be completely trashed!"

"And besides, the forecast is never correct! Especially when you're sleeping over in the house of the goddess who spread bad luck!"

"How long can he keep this up?" Hiyori asked.

"Until he gets tired or until he forgives us." Yukine muttered.

"When will he get tired?"

"In a few hundred years."

"EEEEH?! ! !" Hiyori squeaked. "Then... When will he forgive us?"

"In a few thousand years."

"... No other options?"

"Well, we could sacrifice Yato. That might appease him."

"Okay, let's go with that."

"OI! I'm right here! Don't joke about sacrificing meee! I can hear you! ! ! It's not funny, goddammit!"

"Who said we were joking?"

* * *

The next morning...

Hiyori glanced at her phone screen. As she clicked into history, a long string of missed calls from her parents began loading up. She swallowed hard. "I guess they're back... And they don't know where I am... And I'm grounded."

Yato sat up from the futon and glanced around. Hiyori was picking up her things from the floor and the desk. Outside, the storm continued raging

"How are you gonna get through _that_?"

"I'll just ask politely."

Yato wilted. "Okay. Bye, then."

Hiyori nodded. "See you soon. Tell Kofuku I had to leave right away since my parents were freaking okay, okay?"

"Okay."

Yato listened to the sound of her footsteps as they faded away. Down the stairs, onto the welcome mat. Shutting the door behind her. Empty clang. Bad memories.

Beside him, Yukine snored softly.

He walked over the window. As he watched, Hiyori called up to the rain and as it cleared, she walked through the narrow space between the still-raining clouds that hung around the house. As soon as she passed through the rain, the clouds closed up again and began to flood the porch in earnest.

Yato sighed. Time to go fix a fountain.

* * *

Yato sat down next to the fountain and glued tiny chunks of it together. It was a mellow day. Not many phantoms like days right after a big rain. Today, for example, all of them were shivering in the corner somewhere. When the rain was pouring they had more appearances. Rainy day and you would see a ghost on every corner. Sunny rainbow-material days and you wouldn't find a single on in a square mile.

Yato sat up from his finished statue. He stood and walked a quick circle around, surveying it sharply. Then he lifted his foot and gave it a tiny kick.

It held.

So he lifted his foot backwards even further and kicked it with more strength.

It wobbled a little, but still held.

Yato smeared a little more glue on.

Behind him, someone reached over and tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned around, his hand automatically reaching to call Yukine over.

Hiyori raised an eyebrow. Her tail flicked too and fro behind her. "I'm grounded. My body's stuck to my desk and sleeping."

Yato grinned. "Do ya wanna help me put up some posters-"

"No."

Yato pouted. Yukine looked up from where he sat on a bench, reading a newspaper. "Oi, Yato, are you done fixing the statue or what?"

"Right, the statue. Almost-"

Hiyori sneezed.

The statue crumbled.

"NOOOOO! ! !"

Above the three of them, clouds began to gather.

Yukine sighed and folded up his newspaper. He grabbed the jumbo umbrella that he had hooked on the armrest of the bench. He opened it and walked over to Yato and Hiyori, shielding them from the rain just as it began to pour down.

The ayakashi began to awaken.

"Let's go back to Kofuku."

Without another word, the three of the set off, with Yukine in the middle and holding up the big umbrella as high as his hand could reach.

~THE END~

* * *

Random fluffy nonsense writing with no drafting, no editing, no planning.

:p

This is how I wrote this story.


End file.
